


Syrinx

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Double Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. Not a very healthy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrinx

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slashthedrabble's prompt "History".

It's late at night and they're fucking in the lab again. Rhodes knows it's a bad idea. It's been a bad idea ever since Tony first introduced it into their once professional relationship and it doesn't make it any better that it keeps happening, whenever Rhodes feels like he's going insane without it or Tony just wants it.

Rhodes needs Tony to build weapons and stay under control and protect the free world, but what he gets is Tony on top of him, his weight pushing him down against the cold glass table, scattered chip cards digging into his back as Tony's teeth rake his neck. Rhodes' cock pulses need as he pushes up into Tony, slick and tight and hot and dirty. The man smells of bourbon and late nights and sex and Rhodes could name a dozen reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, but his will has long since disintegrated along with his control.

Tony loves it when he fights him and loves it even more when he surrenders. But that's Tony. He makes everyone around him dance to his tune, and yet somehow they always stay safe under his spell while the world around them explodes.


End file.
